


Fake Boyfriends fic (The Winchesters' Big Gay New Year's Eve Pary) babbling

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babbling, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boyfriends fic (The Winchesters' Big Gay New Year's Eve Pary) babbling

For download, [babbling about the fake boyfriend party fic](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/fake-boyfriends.mp3).


End file.
